Sí me ahogo en ti
by Hagen Anfallen Sixx
Summary: Las adicciones son malas, claro que lo son... ella es adicta a mi, yo soy adicto a él... y él vive siendo adicto al recuerdo de lo que perdió... solo aguanta y disfruta de la farsa, igual se siente muy bien. [SLASH] [vida en paraíso]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a su respectivo autor (James Dashner) y a quienes él ha vendido o prestado derechos sobre su obra. Esta historia es ficticia y se realiza sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento. _Este fic participa del fandom de Maze Runner en el Reto de Apertura: "One True Pairing" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

_Lo tenía en mente desde hace un montón y lo trabaje lo mejor que pude pero sin importar que haga sencillamente no me sale como quiero, espero que a ustedes les guste y que se den el tiempo de dejarme un comentario….claro, si alguien lee esta parte XD_

_**Hagen fuera~**_

* * *

_**Sí me ahogo en ti…**_

Las cabañas en paraíso eran enormes, dos pisos y llenas de habitaciones, la habitación en la que Minho descansaba era una de las más aisladas, estaba en uno de los rincones del segundo piso y ahí no llegaba demasiado el ruido, incluso cuando abría la ventana durante la noche le llegaba el sonido del mar para tranquilizarlo y eso era bueno pues el sonido le ayudaba a descansar.

Con los años el asiático había desarrollado un insomnio moderado, solía dormir poco y eso no estaba tan mal porque era su costumbre, a veces dormía bien y no soñaba nada, a veces soñaba un poco con las cosas buenas y malas que había vivido… y ahora cuando ya tenía 20 años ya había casi superado las pesadillas que lo despertaban con tanta frecuencia de recién llegados a aquel lugar hermoso.

Era aproximadamente la una de la mañana cuando comenzaron los gritos, Minho despertó un poco, seguía adormilado y no pudo evitar gruñir un poco porque ser despertado a esas horas, cuando apenas se acababa de dormir significaba que ya no iba a lograr dormirse de nuevo. Odiaba muchísimo no poder dormir pero no quedaba nada más, estiró la mano a la mesa de noche y tomó el encendedor, prendió la vela que descansaba en esa mesa y después miró su reloj mientras escuchaba de fondo los gritos amortiguados de la pelea, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

1.21 a.m. decía su viejo reloj que estaba raspado en la pantalla y que no abandonaba por ninguna razón. Se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a escuchar pues ahora que ya se le había ido todo el sueño seguro que ya no tenía nada que hacer.

La pelea era entre Thomas y Brenda, una más de la semana… Minho bufó cansado pues ya sabía de memoria porque peleaba la pareja que descansaba en el cuarto de al lado, peleaban en los últimos tiempos porque Brenda quería algo, algo que Thomas no parecía dispuesto a darle… y como es obvio Brenda quería aquello único que se le prohibía tener: un bebé.

Todo había iniciado hace casi un año cuando un sonriente Frypan había golpeado un sartén con una cuchara a la hora de la cena para pedir un brindis con el jugo de moras que esa tarde estaban bebiendo "un brindis porque… mi novia Julia y yo… vamos a ser padres" ¡ah! en esos momentos Minho y todo mundo se había sentido demasiado feliz por Frypan pero un par de meses después resultaba que Julia se veía embarazada e infinitamente feliz… Brenda también quería esa felicidad. Brenda y Thomas habían comenzado una relación hacía ya un montón de tiempo y ahora Brenda quería algo que aseguraría que Thomas iba a quedarse con ella por siempre.

Minho había hablado con Thomas después de que habían peleado la primera vez y sabía bien que Thomas no quería un hijo porque no quería quedarse con Brenda, seguramente la quería, eso lo entendía… pero no la quería tanto como había querido a Teresa y por lo tanto no quería quedarse con ella. Después de ese día Thomas ya no estaba seguro de nada, ni siquiera de su nombre… Minho y él se habían besado.

Minho no tenía nada que perder y tampoco le importaba nada en lo absoluto, había tenido un montón de relaciones amorosas en el pasado pero ninguna le duraba, ninguna era importante y en verdad nadie era lo que él esperaba, lo que quería… no se enamoraba sencillamente. Y no era que ahora estuviera enamorado de Thomas, había llegado a la conclusión de que él era de esas personas para quien todas las posibles "medias naranjas" habían muerto en el camino o sencillamente estaban tan lejos que no se encontrarían nunca… eso no estaba del todo mal.

En cuanto a Thomas la cosa era muy diferente, había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en Teresa y se había refugiado en el amor cálido de Brenda, ella era una buena chica que siempre le ofrecía su ternura y amor, lo había cuidado y había estado con él en los primeros años cuando las pesadillas lo despertaban constantemente, Brenda era la mejor de todas las chicas y siempre había estado al pendiente, pero de eso a poder decir que la amaba había demasiada distancia, no la amaba a pesar de que la quería tanto como quería a cualquier mejor amiga, casi como a una hermana. En cuanto a Minho… con un demonio que era otro mundo… la primera vez que se habían besado había sentido todas esas cosas que en cliché la gente dice que se siente besar a la persona que se ama, todas aquellas cosas que había sentido al besar a Teresa fácilmente habían sido sobrepasadas gracias a Minho.

La primera vez que había ido y había hecho el amor con Minho… bueno, eso sí era otra dimensión de pensamiento, no hacía falta decir que nunca había sentido algo así con Brenda a pesar de todas las cosas que habían hecho desde que inició su relación un montón de tiempo atrás… ahora Thomas era un adicto.

Uno normalmente piensa que las adicciones son malas… y en verdad algo de malo tenían pues las adicciones siempre lastiman a otros y Thomas era consciente, estaba muy seguro de que en algún punto Brenda se iba a enterar y las cosas con ella se iban a ir directo al diablo...que la heriría de manera tal que ella nunca querría verlo de nuevo. Pero no le importaba, en verdad que no le importaba, no le importó entonces cuando sin el menor dejo de arrepentimiento despertó en la mañana sobre el pecho de Minho contento como nunca, no le importó después cuando lo buscó una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta y una infinidad de veces más, no le importó buscarlo cada vez que le necesitaba y que sentía que si no ahogaba su soledad en el cuello del otro iba a morir; y si no le importaba entonces ciertamente tampoco le importaba ahora, no le importaba seguirlo buscando una y otra vez a pesar de saber que su adicción lo iba a lanzar al fondo más fangoso un día cuando Minho le dijera que estaba cansado, no de ser el plato de segunda mesa o el pañuelo con que se secaba las lágrimas… si no que estaba cansado de él.

Minho lo había dejado muy en claro, no quería una relación, no quería sentimientos, no quería que Thomas se involucrara románticamente y todo lo bueno que había entre ellos saliera huyendo por debajo de la puerta.

Minho escuchaba la pelea con atención, esperaba el momento porque sabía que no tardaba en llegar, sabía que no tardaba en escucharlo y así fue, pronto un grito final, el rechinido de la puerta, el sonido del portazo… algo estrellándose contra la puerta cerrada y el grito de Brenda llena de rabia. Después de eso solo el silencio en él que esperaba un movimiento en la casa, algo que advirtiera que alguien había salido de su habitación dispuesto a brindar consuelo y a tratar de reparar la relación de aquel par, pero nadie lo hizo porque todos sabían tan bien como Minho y la misma pareja… que aquello estaba acabado, que no quedaba nada, que sencillamente deberían dejarlo pero que ninguno podía y por eso Minho se había dado el lujo de inmiscuirse ahí.

Despacio miró como la puerta se abría y miró la cara de Thomas bañada en lágrimas, entendía que le doliera, siempre dolía cuando pierdes un amor que crees pudo ser para siempre, lo vio entrar a la habitación arrastrando los pies, completamente desmoronado, lo vio cerrar la puerta con cuidado para que nadie pudiera escuchar que se había colado a un cuarto ajeno. Minho lo vio quedarse de pie a los pies de su cama aún llorando, lo vio apretar los puños lleno de rabia, lo vio abrir la boca dispuesto a implorar por amor de ser necesario… pero Minho no lo iba a dejar, no lo iba a dejar porque no quería perder lo poco de Thomas que quedaba en alguna parte de aquel cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y fue al lado del castaño, lo rodeó con sus brazos y sin querer recordó el montón de veces que había hecho esto ya, siempre iniciaba igual, al principio la timidez siempre era igual.

\- _hey… tómalo con calma, ya sabes cómo es…_ \- le susurró tratando de sonar gentil aún cuando eso no se le daba para nada

\- _es que ya no sé qué hacer…_ \- confesó Thomas mientras se aferraba del otro, de su cintura y buscaba refugio en su pecho desnudo

\- _no hay nada que pueda decirte que te ayude a solucionarlo y lo sabes, incluso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer_ \- dijo Minho mientras le acariciaba los cabellos en su sentido más protector

\- _si lo hay… si tan solo pudieras decir que me amas…_ \- susurró el chico entre llanto y Minho prefirió hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado, nunca podría amarlo y lo sabía bien.

Y así acabaron ambos sobre esa cama entregándose al placer que siempre se brindaban, demostrándose el uno al otro lo mucho que se conocían, lo bien que sabían sobre los gustos del otro, peleando uno con el otro por demostrar que el otro le importaba más. Las lágrimas de Thomas eran el sabor que el beso tenía pero Minho estaba acostumbrado a ese sabor agridulce de la pena ajena así como sabía que el castaño estaba acostumbrado a que de vez en cuando un nombre ajeno escapara de sus labios… y ninguno decía nada porque tener lo que tenían era lo mejor que tenían, con sus imperfecciones, con lo mucho que dolía, con lo malo que era, con lo horrible que parecería cuando alguien más se enterara. Eso no importaba nada porque eso poco que compartían era lo mejor del mundo.

Las manos de Minho deslizándose con maestría por el cuerpo castaño, los labios de Thomas bajando y perdiéndose por el torso bien marcado, pronto un suave movimiento de cadera dejó paso a un movimiento más atrevido, duro, rápido y fuerte. Pronto el olor del sexo inundó todo el cuarto y en menos de lo que ninguno pensó los sonidos de pasión flotaron en el ambiente… y al final, con la fuerza de una explosión nuclear todo culminó en la delicia usual.

\- _ahhhmmnn…_ \- el gemido ronco de Minho, el gemido agudo de Thomas con tintes de rabia y pena.

Y ahí estaban los dos ahora, sentados sobre la cama sencillamente merándose, con las piernas y las manos entrelazadas, contemplando la belleza que probablemente solo uno sabía ver en el otro, entendiendo que valían mucho el uno para el otro a pesar de que lo suyo estuviera para siempre condenado a no ser, se besaron sin decir nada, disfrutando de ese contacto que bien sabían no sería el último pues aún cuando las cosas se pusieran de lo más mal… aún se tendrían el uno al otro como siempre se habían tenido, el uno al otro al lado o al menos esperando en algún lugar pidiendo por la vida del otro.

Minho se desplomó recostándose y Thomas se acomodó sobre su pecho sin mediar palabras, se acariciaron suavemente mientras escuchaban el sonido de la calma, el sonido del mar mecerse después de la turbulencia que ellos habían causado en aquel cuarto.

\- _creo que ella lo sabe…_ \- susurró Thomas - _estuvo a punto de echármelo en cara pero al final se mordió la lengua y se tragó la rabia._

\- _¿cómo podría no saberlo? solo un imbécil no lo sabría._

\- _¿crees que todos los otros también lo saben?_

\- _lo sospechan cuando menos… quizás deberíamos terminar con esto_.

\- _¡no!_ \- la respuesta de Thomas fue inmediata, se sentó sobre el pecho del otro y lo miró lleno de sentimientos encontrados - _no te atrevas a dejar esto, entiendo que no puedas darme amor, entiendo incluso que solo me utilices… pero no puedo estar sin esto ahora, lo necesito para salvar mi vida_.

\- _yo no puedo entenderte a ti… sabes que nunca voy a dejar de amar a Newt y que nunca en la vida voy a poder amarte a ti_ \- explicó Minho acariciando los costados de su desnudo amante, sintiendo un poco de pena… sabía bien que su Thomas merecía más que solo ser usado. Eso no lo salvó de una buena bofetada.

\- _solo… solo no lo digas, no me dejes… hazme creer que funciona_ \- dijo Thomas con la voz afectada y Minho lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo

\- _quizás...esto que sientes… es lo mismo que Brenda siente._

Thomas se levantó y fue a pararse al lado de la ventana mirando el mar, mirando las olas ir y venir en la lejanía.

\- _entonces estaremos bien mientras la farsa continúe… solo aguanta._


End file.
